Truth Or Dare
by SamanthaLovesDL
Summary: I has played a lot of Truth or Dare games throughout my teen years. Most of them played with my best friends. Each year we have a game on Valentine's Day, Halloween, Christmas Day, New Years Day, Summer time, and on each of their birthdays. It's our little tradition.


"Demi, I can't wait to see you! It's actually going to be so amazing! Are you excited to see lover girl again?" Marissa asked me her best friend over the phone. She was on her way to my house where we would play truth or dare tonight. With our other friends.

"I know right! I can't wait to see you either. It's going to be a blast! Marissa, how many times do I have to tell you that she isn't my lover girl! Please don't say that tonight. It'll be so embaressing!" I whined as I wandered around setting up the scene for tonight's Valentine's theme game.

"Okay okay I won't! I promise. Look, I have to go. I'm gonna be there in an hour or so to help you set up. What times everyone else getting there?" Marissa said quickly.

"Erm, around an hour after you. I think. Please hurry. I need so much help"

With that, we hung up and I got on with decorating my house with all the heart and love themed gifts I had bought or been given.

As I was pinning on stick on hearts onto the wall my mother and step-father walked into the room. Leading my little sister Maddison along behind them.

"Ok Demi, we're going to go now and get out of your way. Dallas and Rob are up stairs making sure that all the bedrooms are locked and they will be staying in their room and out of your way. Now, who is coming to this party again?" Dianna, my mother, asked as she made sure that they had all the things they would need for their trip.

"Ok mom. And it's Marissa, Samantha, Selena, Nick, Kevin, Ruby, and Cher. That's all mom." I explained as I went over the list of who was coming.

"Ok, I know all of those people and it's all good. When are they -"

"Mom, I have all of this sorted out. As soon as your gone me and Dallas will make sure it runs smoothly ok? If I answer your questions you will just shout more at me! I've done this since I was 13 years old mom! You can trust me!" I interrupted as I rolled my eyes and begged my father to take her away.

"Argh, teenagers these days. So rude and inconsiderate. I don't know why I bother." My mother rented on as she walked out the door and loaded Maddison into the back seat. Making sure she was strapped in safely.

"I love you too mom! Oh and mom?"

"What?" My mom asked me.

"It's not a party!" I added as I turned. Smirking, and slammed the door shut. As soon as the door was closed I ran up the stairs to Dallas. My older sister. "Let's get moving!" I called out.

For the next hour until Marissa arrived. Dallas and her fiance Rob helped me re-decorate the house into a love haven. When Marissa arrived we did the finishing touches and now, all 10 friends (including Dallas, and Rob. Yes my older sister is cool enough to join us. Jealous?) Were sitting in a large circle in the love haven which was formerly known as my living room.

"Ok, who wants to start?" Cher asked. She was always the one who loved to party and get things moving. Without her there we would sit in silence all night.

"I will!" Ruby exclaimed as her hand shot in the air.

"And remember. If you say truth one turn. It has to be dare next time. So think wisely." Cher said playing with her black hair.

Cher and Ruby were my two best friends from my home town texas. All the others were from Camp Rock, and Princess Protection Program. We all get on like a house on fire. Which is incredible in my mind. Never has I had two sets of friends who get on with each other.

"Ok, Truth or Dare Samantha?" Ruby timedly asked as she looked at Sam's neatly curled hair.

"Truth"

"Who is your dream lover?"

"Really are we asking these stupid questions?!" Cher interrupted.

"Yes Cher, because this is a Valentine's game. If you want sexy and naughty you'll have to wait until the game that is resolved with that." I answered calmy. Cher was also the slutty one of the group.

"Ok sorry." Cher said. Obviously annoyed. She never really was one for love. She preferred sex.

"Ok, Sam?" Kevin asked. Bringing the game back to the first question.

"Erm ... Ok. I think it would be that guy from the vampire movie. The buff one. Not the pale one. He would be a really nice lover I think." We all knew Samantha was talking about Twlight. Without her even telling us.

"I'm agreeing with you there." Marissa and I said. As we nodded enthusiastically.

"Cher. Truth or Dare?" Samantha asked her.

"Dare!" Cher laughed as she winked at everyone around the room.

"I dare you to kiss Demi. Ror one minute and it has to be proper make out." Samantha said graining.

Everyone stared at Samantha in amazment. We never thought she would come out with such a dare. She was always the sweet innocent one.

"I thought you said this wasn't a sexy game?" Cher asked.

"It isn't. That is romantic." Samantha smirked and Cher turned to me. I gulped nervously.

She crawled forward and sat in front of me. She grabbed my face. Gently, with her hands and leaned forward until her lips were against mine. She could tell I was nervous so made this as quick and as least embaressing as she possible could. As my hands laid in her lap. Cher's hands still held their place on the side of my flawless face. As she moved her lips in time with mine. She could taste the strawberry flavoured taste of my lip gloss and she could smell the light cucumber moisturiser that I had used on my face. As we continued to kiss. Feeling each other's lips move with the others. It felt weird and wrong but we soon forget who we were kissing.

As for Joe sitting watching us a 'little problem' arrose. He looked down and sighed. Everyone laughed as they noticed Joe's boner increasing under his loose pyjama pants.

As Cher and I pulled away. Breathing heavily we sat back down and noticed Joe's boner. We stared at it in discust and then looked him in the eyes. He looked at both of is and then rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry ok! But if that is only romantic. I can't wait to see what the sexy game is going to be like!" We laughed as Joe watched me blush. I hadn't had sex yet. With anybody.

Selena stared at me. She hadn't told me but she was in love with me. She thought I was beautiful, talented, amazing, kind, considerate, selfless. She was head over heels for me. Little did she know I felt the same way about her.

I felt Selena's stare and looked at her. She smiled weakly. Cher asked the next question and got the game up and running again.

"Ok, Kevin. Truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

The game continued on like this with pointless and hopelessly romantic truth's and dare's being asked. As the night went on and the evening drew to a close it was only Selena and I who had a question left.

I had a truth and Selena had a dare. Marissa and Nick were smirking as they whispered something to Cher and she passed it round to Sam. Who passed it round to Kevin and Joe. Who passed it round to Ruby and so on to Dallas and Rob. Everyone smirked as Selena and I gulped at each other.

"What's going on?" I asked as I looked frightened. I glanced at Selena who was looking equally as scared.

"Ok, Demi. Who was your first crush?" Nick asked. Selena and I looked at each other confused. If this was their extremely embaressing question then it wasn't very bad.

"Erm ... "

As they all waited for me to admit that Selena had been my first crush and still was. I decided to tell them the real truth.

"It was actually you Rob." I confessed as I looked over at rob. "When Dallas bought you home I was head over heels for your good looks. But we wouldn't have been good together. Your way to old and we always get on each other's nerves. But I love you for making my sister happy." I turned to everyone who had confusion and dissapointment on their faces.

"Erm, cool. Selena, you have a dare." Nick said softly as their little plan got ruined.

"Yep." She answered cool and collected. If her dare was half as bad as mine truth was. Then she would be perfectly fine.

"Selena, we dare you to kiss someone special to you. Someone who you couldn't live without and it's pains you to see them hurt." Marissa smirked at her and Selena smirked right back at Marissa.

She leaned over to me. I was on her right. She kissed me gently on the cheek.

I blushed and Selena smiled at me and she took my left hand in her's and rubbed it gently.

"Demi, I couldn't live without you." She whispered gently. Only loud enough for me to hear.

I blushed and smiled up at Selena. Before hugging her and turning back to the others.

"And so the game ends ... I'm gonna crash. Thanks for an awesome night guys. Love you all." I said as I stood up and walked over to my sleeping bag. Dropping down onto it and closing my eyes.

All I could think about was what Selena had said to me. Oh how I longed for her. Her lips, her touch, everything. Too bad I would never have it.

"Night" Everyone called as they too. Climbed into their sleeping bags. Selena turned off the light and laid down next to me.

"Demi, I love you and I actually couldn't live without you. I mean that as friends but slightly more. Will you be my girlfriend?" She whispered in my ear. I smiled.

"Of course I will. I love you too." She layed her arm around my shoulders and I cuddled into Selena's neck. Her chin resting on my soft and silky hair.

"Finally ... " Cher moaned and the room errupted into laughter. I had to thank my friends later. If it wasn't for them. This might had never happened. 


End file.
